En vida y tiempo
by ElfInTheSelf
Summary: Colección de drabbles de la visión desordenada del doctor a través de la perspectiva que le dan sus acompañantes.
1. Rose

Si pudiera expresar el mundo en palabras, vería colores. No sola y exclusivamente, pero el torbellino que gira y se desenvuelve con la mezcla del tiempo que nunca deja de moverse a su alrededor es colores y se ha vuelto difícil de ignorar.

Colores cálidos y en su mayoría apagados, convirtiéndose en escamas que se rasgan y entremezclan fluidamente en el tejido del tiempo mismo. Demasiado fugaces como para mirar dos veces parpadeando, demasiado volátiles como para describir con poesía y aun así sintiendo deseos de hacerlo. Son demasiado hermosos.

Quizá eso fue lo que volvió locos a los Señores del Tiempo. Esa calma invita a la observación y contemplación del tiempo mismo, el vórtice que se desarrolla y crece en el reverso de los párpados cuando cierra los ojos, el vórtice que nnunca dja de enmarañarse en la mente de aquellos que han sobrevivido a la iniciación de un Señor del Tiempo.

Piensa.

Y cuando lo hace, raramente cierra los ojos. El vórtice de destellos que recuerda y vislumbra sigue y seguirá ahí, resplandeciendo por siempre. Mientras dure el tejido del tiempo. Eso no significa que quiera volverse loco. Responsabilidades y pena le impiden abrirse con todos sus sentidos a aquello que muchos han intentado comprender desde eones atrás y no han conseguido. Papiros en bibliotecas sobre el misterio.

"Quizá... quizá yo sea especial. Diferente." Pero sabe que no lo es y sigue viajando.

Colores.

Se deja apreciar por aquello que sabe que es real. No es lo mismo, pero es suficiente. No abrirse a un secreto y entregar su alma a los laberintos de la TARDIS le da un sentimiento de superioridad que le mantiene a salvo de su propia existencia mientras dure... de su propia locura. Se centra en lo real. Gotas sobre un papel. Madera en la boca. Los grises de la lengua vacía y el brillante sabor de las palabras de Rose.

Puede centrarse en Rose. Rose no es rosa y amarilla, no en la sucesión continua de esos colores. Es sólida y real, una explosión de músculos elásticos y erráticos en una sopnrisa valiente. A veces intenta describirla con poesía y la imagina tal como ha imaginado al vortice de colores, pero nunca se le compara. Diferentes realidades y él puede describir a Rose.

Rose es blanda, es mantequilla aún sin derretir; divertida y creando nuevas opciones a cada segundo. Imprevisible, todos es imprevisible e invisible con Rose. A veces se siente como si estuviera andando descalzo sobre la arena cuando ella le habla, pero sólo dura un momento, y sigue floreciendo en el instante del segundo. Es valiente. Es humana. Es dolor.  
Es dolor porque Rose se acaba y llegará el momento en el que no pueda vivirla nunca. En el que no pueda verla. Se le rompe la garganta en mil pedazos pensando en el dolor de no poder sonreír a Rose, de darse la vuelta exultante y no ver a nadie detrás de él, a su lado. Pertenece agarrada de su mano, corriendo, permanentemente aferrada a la punta de sus dedos casi sin querer. Y sin embargo se irá y reconoce un dolor que todavía no ha sentido del todo en el recuerdo; personas que perdió y a las que puede contar en un instante. Se precia unos instantes en esa habilidad. Hay suficientemente pocos como para contarlos tan deprisa. O quizá ya no.

Así que vive a Rose, cada momento que pasa despierta. Y demonios, no es mucho. "Los humanos duermen demasiado" piensa para sí mismo. Sonríe con cada fibra de su ser hasta que todo su espíritu canta por su acompañante temporal, y hace que todo el tiempo que se le escapa de las manos sea válido e imperfecto, rosa y enraizado con ella a más no poder. Curioso, cómo se le escapa el tiempo cuando hizo un juramento para controlarlo. Una mentira dulce.

"Para siempre." dice y lo cree de verdad, porque ahora ya nadie puede quitarle a Rose. Y siguen girando en un cuadrado con colores imposibles que ahora ya no parecen tan bellos porque ella no puede verlos. Su realidad. La de ambos.

Se desprende de las yemas de sus dedos como mantequilla líquida.


	2. Martha

El torbellino sigue girando, le arrastra.

Martha es rojo, rojo sangre que se descompone en sus manos despiadadamente, dejando marcas irritadas y jabonosas, pero no habla del dolor que supone hasta que se encuentra solo. Equivale a no decir nada. Lo que empezó como una línea roja brillante, aterciopelada como ella, apasionada y libre se descompone ahora en trozos apagados de color.

Y sin embargo, el color sigue en ella.

Martha, que ha trabajado tan duro para recuperar su dolor aunque con ello no ganara nada, para traspasarlo y trasvasarlo infinitesimalmente; se deshace de su viejo color rojo brillante y suave para deslumbrar luz desgastada y rota. El alcance de una mirada es la única suavidad que no ha invertido en él, y la única que no ha querido entregarle a nadie. Martha le ha dado tanto… y con color mate, duro, es la única que sobrevive a la tormenta.

Encuentra belleza en la manera en la que Martha le abandona. Encuentra lo contrario exacto a la paz, a pesar de que desde el principio buscaba cerrar lo que acabaría siendo uno de los capítulos más dolorosos de esta apariencia (y ahora ha abierto otro).

No ha sabido defender la belleza en Martha igual que supo atesorar la de Rose. Pero lo es. Es hueso y esquina, la única superviviente de un fuego que ha extinguido gran parte de su espíritu. Hueso amarillo y terciopelo rojo, la dureza exacta para seguir adelante con un toque de pasión que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Martha es real y vale la pena luchar por ella. Sólo espera que algún día alguien haga lo que él no ha sabido hacer. Aunque, no es como si ella lo necesitase.

Cada aventura con Martha es un secreto, y lleva ya casi cinco minutos pensando en ella. De una manera curiosa. Es el único recuerdo que no duele, dulce, el único al que sus pensamientos le permiten acercarse sin ningún tipo de barrera.

Y mientras dure, no puede cerrar los ojos frente a Martha.

No le deja caer en la locura.

Pero.

Duele.

Cada minuto se siente más culpable, irónicamente. Es ella la que sin querer le descama y desgarra de la suavidad que el tiempo con Rose le había otorgado, y es él el que se disculpa. Corren a través de alcantarillas y es ella la que le salva. Pero al contrario que Rose, ella duele; su mirada corta con todos los huesos de su cuerpo. A veces sube al observatorio sólo para gritar.

Martha; que siempre llega a tiempo, escribe y garabatea historias en los márgenes de libros que nunca son suyos. Que tiene una pequeña colección de perfumes en la estantería de la TARDIS, escribe cartas a su familia que luego nunca entrega en mano con una dedicación y delicadeza que resultan en letras que se desenroscan en el papel como viñedos alegres y cuidados. Martha, que le recuerda las horas de las comidas aunque siempre acabe saltándose las suyas.

El tiempo baila y le arrastra con sus uñas.

Baila con él.

Martha es inteligente. Martha se va y deja sus heridas abiertas, habiendo curado las de Rose. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ambos se están resquebrajando por dentro; sin embargo él es el que no quiere dejarla ir. Martha se marcha y deja miles de cortes dolorosos en sus dedos.

No le matarán, pero no por eso debe dejar de seguir sangrando.


End file.
